


Love Heals All Wounds

by melroihag



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Waverly gets appendicitis and avoids touching Nicole because she’s self-conscious of the scars from the surgery.





	Love Heals All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after I got inspired by a friend.

Nicole only worked a half day and drove home with only one thing in mind. A nap. She was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted after everything that had been going on recently.

Just a few days after they sent baby Alice away, the stress of everything had caught up to Waverly and she’d been hospitalised after experiencing agonising pains in her side. Turns out the Earp curse wasn’t enough to plague the poor sisters, but appendicitis had laid claim to Waverly’s body, leaving the poor girl in excruciating pain.

Wynonna had taken complete control, driven Waverly to the hospital and snapped at anyone and everyone who got in the way. Nicole understood that Wynonna needed time to heal from the whole ordeal involving her daughter, but shouting at the redhead to get out of Waverly’s hospital room, had been just a bit excessive. She knew the eldest Earp was clinging onto any situation that gave her some ounce of control, and so decided to keep her distance — physically — for the time being.

Waverly had kept her updated via text, which soothed her worries after the brunette had to be kept in overnight, but she’d been discharged two days now, and Nicole still hadn’t _seen_ her.  
She’d hardly slept properly, due to worrying about her girlfriend, and despite knowing wholeheartedly that Wynonna wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Waverly, she still would’ve preferred visual confirmation of that fact. 

As Nicole entered her house, she shrugged out of her jacket, hanging it up by the door, before shucking off her boots and going to the kitchen. She poured some food out for Calamity Jane and then headed upstairs, her muscles aching as she dragged her feet.

What she didn't expect to find was Waverly Earp snuggled up in her bed, hugging redhead’s pillow the way she usually snuggles Nicole. An involuntary smile curved her lips as she leant against the doorjamb, just taking a moment to memorise this moment to memory.

Nicole took her belt off, placing her firearm into her bedside drawer as quietly as she could, before prying the pillow from her girlfriend’s arms and replacing it with herself.

Waverly stirred as she felt the bed dip beside her. The distinct smell of vanilla-dipped doughnuts and something so entirely _Nicole_ filled her senses, and a sleepy smile formed on her face as she burrowed her head into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

Nicole exhaled a relieved sigh before pressing her lips to the crown of Waverly’s head, and wrapped her arms securely around the brunette.  
“I missed you.” Waverly mumbled sleepily, humming at the feel of Nicole’s lips pressing a chaste kiss to her head.  
“I missed you too. So much.” the redhead squeezed her gently, pulling her impossibly closer.  
The action caused Waverly’s body to tense up, and Nicole pulled back slightly to look down at her girlfriend.  
“You okay, baby?” concern furrowing her brow.  
Waverly pulled back entirely, laying on her back, she winced and took a few deep breaths.

Nicole sat up and pulled the blankets back, Waverly was cradling her side and the sight broke the redhead’s heart.  
“Does it still hurt?” Nicole asked, gently placing her hand on Waverly’s shoulder.  
The brunette recoiled from her touch, a pang of rejection twisting Nicole’s stomach uncomfortably.  
Waverly immediately regretted the action and reached out to grab hold of Nicole’s hand.  
“I’m sorry.” she said sadly, tears building in her eyes.  
The redhead exhaled a shaky breath as she leant over and caught a stray tear with her fingertip.  
“Talk to me.” she urged gently.  
Waverly looked away for a moment, seemingly trying to get a hold of her breathing.  
Nicole waited patiently for her girlfriend to tell her what the matter was, despite each second that passed making her anxiety spike. She just wanted to help the brunette, she’d take her pain in a heartbeat if she could.

The hand held in Waverly’s was dragged to Waverly’s side and placed there by the brunette. Nicole heard Waverly’s breath hitch slightly from the contact.  
Not knowing what to do, how to help, the redhead absentmindedly started rubbing Waverly’s side with her thumb lightly.

Waverly’s eyes closed from the action, releasing the tears that had built.  
The redhead lifted her free hand, placing it just at the hem of the brunette’s shirt. Waverly’s eyes snapped open and a pleading look took over her face as she stopped her girlfriend from lifting up her shirt.  
“I just… it doesn’t… I don’t…” the brunette’s voice was thick with tears, and Nicole knew that a sob would soon follow.  
“Shh, hey.” Nicole hushed her, shifting so she was laying beside Waverly. She rest her forehead against the brunette’s.

They lay beside each other for god knows how long. Waverly’s breathing returned to normal, the feel of Nicole’s fingers entwined with hers, keeping her grounded from her floating thoughts.  
Nicole lifted her head and stared into hazel eyes that had captured her heart the moment she first saw them.  
A silent conversation took place as they gazed into each others eyes. Waverly’s full of insecurities and Nicole’s full of love, adoration and reassurances.

Waverly’s grip on Nicole’s hand loosened ever-so-slightly, at the hem of her shirt. The redhead waited for a signal from the brunette to say that it was okay.  
A warmth spreading through Waverly from her girlfriend seeking consent for the smallest of things.  
Taking a deep breath she nodded, chewing the inside of her cheek as she watched Nicole shuffle down the bed slightly, before lifting Waverly’s shirt up, revealing the jagged scar from the surgery she’d had to have, in order to remove her appendix.

Nicole looked up at her girlfriend as she gently traced around the scar with her fingertip. Waverly found nothing but love and admiration shining back at her, in deep brown eyes. The redhead dipped her head to skim the tip of her nose around the scar, watching as goosebumps rose in her wake.  
A slight shiver ran through the brunette as a fresh wave of tears sprung to her eyes again. She knew she hadn’t _really_ had to worry about what Nicole would think of the scar left behind, she knew that Nicole would still love her, but the voice in her head had convinced a small part of her that, that might’ve not exactly been the case. The voice had leaked radiation from toxic thoughts swirling in her mind, causing unnecessary humiliation and an overwhelming sense of discomfort, physically.

Nicole closed her eyes and pressed a chaste kiss over the scar that branded the brunette’s warm skin, and Waverly’s free hand instinctively tangled in her girlfriend’s red curls.  
Encouraged by the feel of Waverly’s nimble fingers massaging the tension from the back of her neck, Nicole pressed lingering kiss after lingering kiss over the mark, hoping with every fibre of her being that the action would relieve Waverly of any insecurities.

“You are so beautiful.” she breathed against Waverly’s skin, before placing a final kiss and making her way back up the bed, to lay beside the brunette once more.  
Those four words caused Waverly’s heart to soar, and she drew Nicole in for a bruising kiss.  
“I love you.” the quiet admission whispered between them in the safety of Nicole’s room.  
“I love you too. Always.” Nicole replied, pulling the blankets back over them both and pressing a final kiss to Waverly’s forehead before they both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> dear, friend... you are so very beautiful.


End file.
